Who Framed Marowak Wakback?
by Marowak Wakback
Summary: An Alternate Pokemon Universe fanfic that takes place in 1947, LA. It's basically the same plot as Roger Rabbit, but Pokemorphs replace cartoons, and the human cast of pokemon replaces the real human actors, and is on a more serious tone.
1. Chapter 1

Who Framed Marowak Wakback?

Chapter 1

By Marowak Wakback

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, or who framed Roger Rabbit, and this fanfic is a parody of "Who framed Roger Rabbit?" This is as alternate Universe fanfic that takes place in 1947, LA. It's basically the same plot as Roger Rabbit, but Pokemorphs replace cartoons, and the human cast of pokemon replaces the real human actors, and is on a more serious tone. 

Authors Note- It's been long, long time since I did a fanfiction, but I'm finally back and better then ever. Sorry to those that liked The Dragon Soldier and The Master Chronicles, but those fanfics will be broken down and rebuilt. Ok? Cool. Now lets continue.

Rated PG-13 for Mild Language, gun fights, and death.

Cast:

Marowak Wakback – Roger Rabbit

Ash Ketchum – Eddy Valiant

Gary Oak – R.K. Maroon

Farfetch'd Green - Baby Herman

Monkey D. Luffy – Dumbo

Fullmetal Cast - Fantasia Cast

* * *

It was a cold night, the moon was full, and not a sound could be heard. Perfect. Marowak sat in the center of his dojo, sipping his tea, as the sliding door to his right flew open. 

"Prepare Yourself Sensei!!" Yelled a young Bird Pokemorph; a Farfetch'd, as he charged at Sensei Marowak with his Sword. But Marowak remained calm, and didn't move an inch. "HAAAAAAA!!!" Yelled Farfetch'd as jumped in the air for a strike.

With the sword only a few inches from his bony face, he grabbed the sword with the tips of his pointer finger and thumb and broke the sword in half. "Your skills are improving, but it will take more then one strong storm to brake the mighty earth. Please, sit." Marowak said to the young man as he sipped his tea.

"Yes sensei." Replied Farfetch'd. No sooner did he sit down and took a sip of his tea, did the doors around the dojo open again to reveal over 2 dozen ninjas ready to strike.

"Yet another ninja attack? How troublesome." Marowak calmly stated as he got up from his sitting position and prepared to attack. But a floorboard caught his foot and made him fall flat on his bony face "…Ow, shit."

"CUT!!!!" Yelled the Director from his chair, not sounding happy in the least. "Damnit Marowak! What's with you today? This is the tenth take today, in a seen like this, you'd normally be goin' right through them in no time."

'Sigh' "I don't know. Maybe it's just an off day for me. Ya know?"

"No, I don't know. But take some time off to rest anyways."

"No Way! Don't ask me to do that!!"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to take sometime off. Is that clear?"

"…Inescapably." Said Marowak as he grinded his teeth and walked of stage. While walking to the exit, he passed a man in a black 1945 suit and hat. The man hade black hair and brown eyes and looked to by in his mid twenty's. He lit a cigarette and took a drag of the toxic smoke.

"…Morphs." The man mumbled to himself as he puffed out the smoke.

"Mr. Ketchum? Mr. Oak will see you now." Said the secretary.

"… Right…" Replied Ash as he took another drag of his cigarette.

* * *

LA, 1947 

As they walked down the hall, Ash looked to the left and right walls to see many movie posters of different Pokemorph actors. 'Most of these posters are of Marowak Wakback's movies. Well, he is quite the star. I wonder what's eating him.' Though Ash to himself as they walked into the manager's room of Oak Studios.

"Mr. Oak? Mr. Ketchum is…" Said the secretary, but never finished her sentence as Gary Oak cut her off. Gary was busy with another man, editing another one of his movies. "…He'll be with you shortly." Said the secretary to Ash as she walked out of the room.

"No No No! Wait till the 3rd ninja attacks, then Switch it to the next seen. Got it?" Stated Gary to the editor.

"Yes sir." Said the editor as he rushed out of the room with as much film as he could grab.

Walking over to his private mini bar in front of his window, Gary finally spoke to Ash. "Tell me Mr. Ketchum. What do you know about Show business?" Asked Gary as he pored himself a glass of Jack Daniel.

"…There ain't no business like show business. And no Business I know" Replied Ash, giving more attention to Gary's mini bar rather then Gary himself.

"Right, and there's no business more damn expensive!" Stated Gary walking over to Ash. "I'm 25 grand over budget on the latest Samurai Marowak Movie. But you saw the bonehead, he can't keep his mind on his acting, and do you know why?"

"One to many ninja attacks?" Ash Sarcastically Replied.

"No. As Marowak once said best, "A good Warrior attacks neither the Body nor Mind, but the Heart. That is where the weakness lies." Here, read this" Said Gary, handing Ash a newspaper headline.

"**Pokesho Owner, Mr. Tajiri, is seen blowing a sweat kiss attack to Miss Zel, Girlfriend to Oaks studio Samurai hero Marowak Wakback.** What's this gotta do with me?" Asked Ash in an annoyed tone.

"You're the Private eye, you figure it out." Snapped back Gary.

"Look, I don't got time for crap like this." Stated Ash handing back the paper to Gary.

"Come on Ketchum, The women is as cold as ice, but the Bonehead think she's a goddess. I want you to follow her, take some nice juicy pictures."

"Forget it, I'm not goin' to Pokemorph isle." Said ash, trying to make a brake for the door.

"What's wrong with with Pokemorph Isle? Every Average Joe loves Pokemorph Isle."

"Yeah, then go get an Average Joe 'cus I ain't goin'!" Ash stated while trying to go for the door again.

"Whoa there my friend. If ya don't want to go to the Isle, you don't have to go to the Isle. Nobody said ya had to go anyways." Said Gary in a sly tone. "Here, have a seat Ketchum. The bonehead's Girlfriend works at a joint called the Fire & Ice club. The Morphs work there, and it's for humans only, Ok? So what do ya think?" Said Gary as he sat down in his office chair.

"…Well?" Gary asked again.

Ash didn't say anything at first, but then spotted the mini bar by the window again. Ash got up, walked over to the bar and started to pore himself a shot. "The Job is gonna cost ya a 100 bucks plus…"

"A 100 Bucks!? Your out of your mind!" Yelled Gary.

"So's the damn job!" Snapped Ash right back.

"Alright Ketchum, you win. Have a drink." Gary said smoothly, raising his hands up in a way of saying he was beat.

"Don't mind if I do." Stated Ash as he gulped down the Vodka. As Gary sat down again to sign a check, Ash looked out the window to see other actors and pokemorphs walking around, minding there own business. Ash got so caught up in this that he didn't have time to react to a rubber man that bounced in front of the window.

"Hi!" Replied Luffy

"AHHH!!!" Ash Yelled and Dived under a table.

"Kinda jumpy aren't yeah Ketchum? Its just Luffy." Stated Gary in a sarcastic tone.

"I know who it is."

"I got him on Loan from Oda. Him and the cast Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Hey Mr. Oak, Do you got any meat?" Asked Luffy, still hanging from the roof.

"Sorry my boy, I don't, but how about some Peanuts instead." Said Gary as he grabbed a hand full of peanuts and through them outside.

"Yahoo!!" Yelled Luffy as he stretched his arms out to try and grab them.

"The best part is, most of them work for food." Said Gary as he closed the window.

"Yeah, but I don't work for Food, where the hell is the rest of the money?" Asked Ash after seeing that the check was only worth 50 bucks and not a hundred.

"You'll get the other 50 after ya finish the job. Ok Ketchum?" Gary said smoothly.

* * *

As Ash left Gary's Office and headed outside, he saw a wide assortment of Actors. A short young man with a red jacket and blond hair. A tall man in a suit of Armor. An even taller man with a weird blond mustache. And those weren't even the pokemorphs. 

Walking out of the studio, or madhouse as Ash put it, He ran up to a trolley just as the door were about to close. He ran up to the ticket man and flashed his the check he just got to the door. "What do I look like? A bank?" Replied the ticket man as he closed the door on Ash's face. As the trolley began to slowly move, Ash moved to the back and sat on the back bumper, along with some other kids.

"Hey Mister? Ain't ya got a car? Asked the oldest kid.

"Who's needs a car when your liven in LA?" Stated Ash as the Trolley drove off to its destination, Sunset Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Who Framed Marowak Wakback?

Chapter 2

By Marowak Wakback

* * *

Delcatty Zel – Jessica Rabbit 

Flannery Moore – Deloris

Pikachu Pop – Betty Boop

Mr. Tajiri – Marvin Acme

Charmeleon Torch – Donald Duck

Wartortile Hammer – Daffy Duck

* * *

As the Trolley came to Ash's destination, he jumped off and waved back to the kids. "See ya later, and thanks for the cigarettes." He then walked over to his apartment building and checked his mail. At that time, the mailman showed up. "Hey Johnny, what do ya got for me?" 

"Hey Ketchum, The usual bills. Later."

"…Yeah, Later." Replied Ash as walked back out to the sidewalk and through the mail in the trash. Looking around to see if any cars or trolleys were coming, he saw a new sign over the bar. '_Cloverleaf? Never heard of it._' Not thinking much of it, he ran across the street and into the bar.

* * *

Walking up the steps, he saw the usual drunks in the bar. He when up to one of tables and saw a Trolley driver passed out. "What's with Mike?" Ash asked one of the other guys at the bar. A mute man wrote on a piece of paper Laid Off. "Laid Off? Why?" 

A black man came up to Ash and finished his question. "A new outfit bought the Red Car. Some new company called Cloverleaf."

"No shit. They bought the Red Car."

"Yeah, Put the pour guy on a two week notice, cut back is what he said." Said the black man as both of them walked away.

'Sigh' "Oh well…" Said Ash as he picked up a Shot Class of vodka and proclaimed a fake toast to the drunken man. "Here's to the pencil pushers, may they all get lead poisoning." As he was about drink, a hand shot from behind the counter and covered the glass.

"Tomorrow's Friday Ash. Ya know happens on Friday?" Asked the bartender, Flannery Moore.

Ash though about it for a moment before answering. "Pizza Pot Pie?" Before Ash knew it, Flannery snatched the Shot glass away. 'Worng answer I guess' Ash though to himself.

"No damnit! My boss checks the books on Friday, and if don't get the money I gave you back soon, I'm gonna lose my job!" Flannery Yelled at Ash with out drawing attention to herself.

"Don't Bust a button Flannery, ya only got one left." Stated Ash as he handed Flannery the check.

Flannery's eyes widen as she skimmed over the check. "50 bucks!?" Asked Flannery and Ash just nodded. That smile on her face quickly disappeared. "Where's the rest!?" She quickly asked snatching the check from Ash's hand.

"Well it's only a snoop job away. Hey, ya got that camera of yours? Mines in the shop at the moment." Asked Ash from the other side of the counter.

"That shop wouldn't be the Pawn Shop, now would it?" Replied Flannery in a hustled and Sarcastic tone, still serving other customers.

"Oh come on Flannery, you need the money, I need the Camera." Ash's words made a dent in Flannery as she got the Camera from under the counter and handed it to Ash. "Any Film it there?" Ash asked.

"…Should be. Ya know we haven't had that film developed since that trip to Hawaii. That sure was along time ago." Said Flannery in a dazed tone.

"Yeah it was, we'll have to do that again sometime." Said Ash.

"Yeah, sure Ash" Replied Flannery in a sad, sarcastic tone as she put some dishes away. "This Check ain't gonna bounce, is it?"

"Just check the scroll" Said Ash.

"Gary Oak? As in Oak Studios?"

"Oak Studios?" Replied a somewhat sober man named Damien "So Mr. Detective-to-the-stars, who's your client? Riachu DM, or Tyrouge Li? Oh I know, Little Mareep BoPeep has lost Flaaffy and your help her find it? Huh? HAHAHA!!!"

"Knock it off Damien!" Stated Flannery you knew that subject of morphs around Ash was a never good idea to discuses around Ash. Damien found that out the hard way as his stool was kicked out from under him and his chin landed on the counter.

Before he could get up, Ash grabbed the back of his head and forced him to stay put. "Now I'm going to make one thing very clear. I. DON'T. WORK. FOR MORPHS!!" With that said, Ash grabbed the back of Damien's Shirt collar and flung him across the bar into a set of tables then stormed out of bar.

"Damnit! What the Hell is his problem?!" Damien yelled at Flannery as he got up from the floor.

Flannery just replyed softly "A Morph killed his Partner." Everybody in the bar grew quite.

"Imploded his brain with a Psychic attack."

* * *

LA, 10:35pm 

LA was known for many fancy things, but their back alleys were not one of them. Ash just walk down the alley until he came up to a door. Ash walked up to the door and knock on it three times, and then a little eye window opened up with a pair of blood shut eyes starring at him. "What the Past word?" Asked a very low gruff voice from behind the door.

"The Master sent me." Replied Ash. As soon as he said that, the eye window closed and the sound of locks being unlocked was heard from behind the door. The door opened to revel a Snorlax Pokemorph in a tux was the doorman. '_Damn that looks weird._' Ash thought to himself as he inched around the overweight pokemorph before giving his two-cent to him. "Nice fat suit." Ash stated with sly grin on his face.

"Wise Ass." Was what he got in return as well as a low growl. Ash shrugged it off and went down hall to where the sound of piano music could be heard. As soon as he opened the doors, he was greeted with Pokemorph Waiters moving left and Right, an Octillery Pokemorph behind the bar, and two pokemorphs on the Stage, Charmeleon Torch and Wartortile Hammer.

"Hey damnit!! Your goin' out of sink!!!" Charmeleon yelled at Wartortile for not keeping up with him.

"Mind your own business! I don't even know why I work with you." Wartortile snapped back. With that said, Wartortile used his tail to smack Charmeleon behind the stage.

"THIS MEAN'S WAR!!" Charmeleon yelled from behind the stage.

As Ash walked down the steps that lead to one of the seats in front of the stage, a man with a fountain pen squirted ink all over his shirt. "HAHAHAHA!!!" The man laughed while still in his chair.

"You think that's funny?" Ash stated in an angry tone.

"It's a laugh in a half!" Replied the man.

"You won't think it's so funny when I kick that pen up your ass!" Ash growled as he grabbed the man by the collar.

"Now cool it my friend. Look, the ink's gone, it's disappearing ink." Stated the man pointing to the where the stain was. Ash's temper faded, he let go of the man's shirt. "Look I'm…"

"I know who you are. Mr. Tajiri, the owner of Pokesho.inc and Mayor of Pokemorph Isle. AKA, the Poke-moves man." Ash stated in an annoyed tone.

"If it's a Pokesho, It's a winner… Put 'er there!" Mr. Tajiri offered a handshake. What Ash thought was going to be a handshake was instead a 1000 volts of electricity running through his body. "The Auto Thunder Punch, still are biggest Seller!"

Putting his Anger on hold, Ash sighed and found a seat in front of the stage when a Geodude Morph walked up and placed a menu on his table. "Scotch on the rocks" Ash stated as he gave the menu back to the morph. He looked back up at the stage to see those two morphs were still at each other's throats while still trying to play the piano.

"I've got you now!" The Fire Morph as he ran up to the water morph and gave him a solid Sky upper cut and sent Wartortile on to the cat walk. After that, Charmeleon sat down and played a few notes when a sand bag landed right on top of his head and into the floor below the stage.

"Sorry hot head, but stage calls for me." Replied the water morph as he jumped down from the cat walk and went to work on his piano. After a few minutes, nothing happened while Wartortile continued to play his piano. Wartortile was so into his song that he failed to notice Charmeleon taking a deep breath and shot out a massive Flamethrower from his mouth. The flamethrower torched the piano, Wartortile, and knocked Charmeleon down off his piano. The Kurten closed and the sound of laughs and cheers was heard thought out the whole club.

"Man, Those two are funny!" Replied a man off in the corner.

"Yeah, it's too bad they never get to finish the act."

'_Stupid._' Was all Ash could think of while watching both the fire and water morphs go at each other.

"Cigars, Cigarettes… Ash Ketchum!" Ash's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from his past.

"Pikachu?" replied Ash. There stood a Female Pikachu Pokemorph in a black dress and black high heal shoes.

"Long time no see Ketchum." Said Pikachu.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Works been kinda slow lately. I swear Ash. One accidental Electric attack hits the director, and your yesterday's news. But I still got it Ashy-Boy. Pika Pika Pikachu!" Explained Pikachu.

Ash just smiled and replied "Yeah… You still got it." Just then, the sounds of Whistles, Cheers, and the howling of men could be heard thought out the bar. Ash and Pikachu then look over to where Mr. Tajiri was sitting and saw that he was adjusting his tie like he was a schoolboy on a first date. "What's with him?" Ash Asked Pikachu.

"Mr. Tajiri never misses a night when Zel performs." Replied Pikachu.

"He's got a thing for Boneheads, huh?" Ash sarcastically replied. Pikachu just rolled her eyes and set them on the stage where the spotlight was. Then the crowd died down and the sound of Jazz Music could be heard. Where the spotlight was, a slender leg appeared from behind the Kurten, followed by a sweet and sexy voice.

**You had plenty money  
in nineteen twenty-two,  
you let other women  
Make a fool of you.**

**Why don't you do right  
like some other men do?  
Get out of here  
Got me some money, too.**

"…She's the girlfriend of Marowak Wakback?" Ash whispered to Pikachu in shock as his mouth hung open. In front of him was a Delcatty Morph. Sexy to the tee, all the curves in the right place within a sparkling purple dress and purple high heel shoes. Long and rich purple hair that stopped above her shoulder blades, a purple tipped tail swaged back and forth, and a very nice rack on her chest. No wonder most of the people in the crowd were all males.

"Yeah. What a lucky girl." Replied Pikachu in a dreamy voice as she pushed up Ash's mouth and went back to her job. Walking down the stage ally, Zel continued her song.

**If you had prepared  
Twenty years ago.  
You wouldn't be wandering now  
From door to door.**

**Why don't you do right  
like some other men do  
Get out of here  
Got me some money, too.**

She then walk off the stage and walked over to Mr. Tajiri, pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and rubbed over top his baldhead. After tossing the Handkerchief away in front of Mr. Tajiri, she then walked over to Ash and sat right on his lap.

**Get out of here  
Got me some money, too.**

In the heat of the moment, he attempted to kiss her, but she just grabbed his hat off his head and shoved it in his face. She then got up and walked to the edge of the stage, rolled over it until she was on her belly and finished her Song.

**Why don't you do right  
Like some other men…**

She Grabbed Ash by his Tie and pulled him only a few inches from her face.

"**Doooooo…**" She sang and held that last note as he let go of Ash's tie and walk to the center stage and Kurten's fell behind her. There in the bar, cheers and clapping was heard but it was silent to Ash as he was left standing where Zel left him. Ash was so stunned that he almost didn't see Mr. Tajiri walk out of the bar to where the dressing rooms were.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Framed Marowak Wakback?

Chapter 3

By Marowak Wakback

* * *

Richie Jackson – Eddy Valliant's Brother. 

Brock Slate – The Chef

* * *

Lighting a Cigarette with his Zippo, Ash leanded on a wall within the shadows and watched Mr. Tajiri knock on Delcatty Zel's Dressing room door. "Delcatty my Dear, have no fear, your Honey is here." Mr. Tajiri said in a singsong voice that made Ash's stomach churn. Talking another drag from his cigarette, he grabbed his camera and walk over to the door. 

Squatting down, He looked through the keyhole to see if he could a good shot from there. He never got that chance as a clawed hand poked him on the shoulder hard. He turned around to find the Same Snorlax Morph that was at the door starring down at him. "Hey! What do you think your doing Asshole?" Snarled the Snorlax Morph.

"None of your damn business Fat Ass." Ash Snapped back. Next think he knew, the Snorlax Morph grabbed the back of Ash collar, dragged him to the door, and flung Ash into a pile of Garbage.

"And don't let me catch you snoopin' around here again!" Snorlax yelled and slammed the door.

"Your Mother was a Wailord!" Ash Yelled back at the door as he brushed himself off. Just then, he heard voices coming from the window a little further down the alley. Sneaking closer to the window, he recognized the two voices as Mr. Tajiri and Delcatty Zel. Climbing on top of a nearby crate, he readied his camera to finish Gray's dirty job.

"Are you ready Honey?" Mr. Tajiri asked in that same singsong voice.

"Not tonight. I've got a headache." Replied Zel.

"But Zel," Mr. Tajiri Pleaded "You Promised!"

"Oh fine…" Grunted Zel. "Just take off that damn Thunder Punch thing this time…" Ash prepared to take a few picture. 'Click' One Shot, 'Click' another shot, 'Click' one more. As Ash continued to do this, what Ash saw confused him to no end.

"Patty Cake… Patty Cake… Patty Cake!" Said Mr. Tajiri, continuing to get loader and loader.

"Oh Mr. Tajiri!" Yelled Zel.

While this went on, Ash continued to stare in confusion "What the hell…?" He mumbled to himself.

"Patty Cake… Patty Cake!"

* * *

"Patty Cake?! PATTY CAKE!!! AAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Marowak yelled and slammed both of his fists on to Gary's Desk causing everything in the room to shake. "THAT… THAT BASTARD!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Marowak continued to rant. All the while, Ash and Gary were stunned by his power and confused by his reaction. 

"Do you get why he's so upset?" Ash whispered to Gary.

"I think it's a Pokemorph thing." Gary whispered in reply "I can't believe it, I've bin working with Mr. Tajiri for years. I've never known him to be a player." Gary them stated out load.

"I can't believe it… I Won't Believe It!" Growled Marowak as his temper began to rise again.

"You better believe it Bonehead. I took the Pictures myself." Ash stated handing Marowak a stack of the pictures.

"No. NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!! ZEL MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Ranted Marowak as he flipped through the pictures until he threw them up into the air and landed all across the room. Gary had enough this; he grabbed a Liquor bottle from his mini bar and walked over to Marowak.

"Here, Drink this. It 'll make ya feel better." Gary said as he offered the bottle to Marowak. Marowak grabbed the bottle and Chugged the whole bottle down. No sooner did the Skull Morph gulp down last of the liquor; he then dropped the bottle to the ground. It shattered on impact but Marowak just smiled a goofy punch-drunk smile. Now Ash was even more confused as he watched Marowak dance around like a schoolgirl.

"What happened to him?" Ash asked Gary as he poured himself a drink.

"Most Pokemorphs have a low tolerance to alcohol. When giving out a large amount of emotion, alcohol can reverse the emotion that is felt. In Marowak's case, Happiness replaced his Anger." Gary stated. "But even though their tolerance is low, they quickly burn off the alcohol and are drained of almost all energy. He should be back to normal soon." Gary continued.

"…You've been hangin' around Pokemorphs for too long." Was Ash's only response to Gary little science lecture. "Son of a bitch. I think you now owe me that other payment."

"A deal's a deal." Replied Gary as he pulled a prewritten Check out of his inside coat pocket. After he handed Ash the check, he walked over to where Marowak laid on the ground panting hard with Blood shut red eyes. "Look, Marowak." Gary Said as he put a hand on Ground Morphs shoulder. "I know this seems hard right now, but it'll get better. You'll fine someone better. Won't he, Ketchum."

"Yeah, A good lookin' guy like that. He'll have to beat the girls away with his Sword." Ash sarcastically replied.

Something snapped inside Marowak. He shot up from where he was lying on the ground, turned to Ash and slammed him up against the walk. "Girls! What Girls!? Zel Is The Only One For Me! You'll see! One Way Or Another, Zel And I Are Going To Be Happy!! CAPITAL H-A-P-P-Y!!!" Marowak then let go of Ash, walked to the window over the mini bar, grabbed the Bonesword off his back, slashed the window and jumped through the window leaving a stunned Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. After a few minutes of being dumbstruck, Gary Finally said something.

"Well he took it better then excepted." Was all he said as the rest of the blinder on the window fell to the ground.

* * *

Marowak walked out side the Pokesho Factory, dragging his sword on the ground; Eyes still blood shut, and tears running down his bony face. Finding a large box to sit on, He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Within the wallet were some pictures of him and Zel at the Beach. This just brought a fresh batch of tears to his face. "Please Zel… Say it ain't so."

* * *

Back at Ash's office, Ash was going though the Film he developed for this case. Sorting through the Mr. Tajiri and Zel shots. He soon came across some old photos of His trip to Hawaii 'Aww the good old days.' Ash smiled to himself as he looked through the photos of his past. While flipping through the photos, he stopped on one as stared at it like he was burning a hole through it. It was a picture of him, Flannery, and his Partner\Best Friend Richie Jackson on the beach. 

Slowly, he placed the picture down and looked around his office, there was a seat that had a lot of dust on it that engraved into said the name **_Richie Jackson. _**Across the rest of his desk laid newspaper articles and other pictures of the two in action.

But thing were never going to be like that again. Richie was dead. And there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Brock walked up to Ash's Door and walked in. Their Brock found Ash passed out on his desk with an empty vodka bottle in his hand. 'Not again.' Brock though to himself as he walk to the back of Ash's desk. He grabbed the Vodka bottle, picked up a near by trashcan and dropped the bottle in it with a large crash. 

The crash jolted Ash back to consciousness. Brock then dropped the trashcan on the ground with a thud. That made Ash turn his whole body to the direction of the sound only to find his boss Chief Brock Slate starring down at him. When his Mind restarted, he groaned and slump back into his seat. "What do you want Brock?" Groaned Ash.

"What do you think?" Stated Brock in an annoyed tone. "Damnit Ash! I didn't think you'd stoop so low!" Yelled Brock. "If ya needed money, ya coulda came to me!"

"Not so load." Ash moaned as he clung to his head. "So sue me, I took a couple of dirty pictures."

"That's not it. Mr. Tajiri, The Bonehead took him out last night." Said Brock in a grim voice.

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Who Framed Marowak Wakback?

Chapter 4

By Marowak Wakback

* * *

Giovanni – Doom 

The Sneasels – The Weasels

* * *

Brock drove up to the Pokesho factory in his cop car and got out, Ash followed suit. "Come on Ash, let's get this over with… What's the matter?" Asked Brock seeing that Ash was just starring over a brick walk next to the factory. 

"…Nothing. It's just been a long time since I've been this close to Pokemorph Isle." Stated Ash as he followed Brock into the factory.

* * *

The inside of the Pokesho factory was different to say the least. Flamethrower handguns, Hydro hand Cannons, Rickter-7 Earthquake Boots, and so on. But that was not the center of concern, but rather the dead headless man in the center of the floor lying in a pool of blood. "Just like a Morph to kill someone with their own signature move." Stated Brock, only to remember Ash temper around this stuff. "…Sorry Ketchum. You better wait here." 

"…Yeah." Ash said in a monotone voice as he looked around the factory. Some Police officer where tracing chalk around the body of the now dead Mr. Tajiri, others where looking around the factory to see if they could find any clues. One was interviewing someone in an upper level office building, and judging by the Shadow silhouette of the interviewee, it was Delcatty Zel.

Getting board with standing around, Ash walked over to one of the officers that was gathering evidences from the floor. "What do ya got there?" Ash asked the officer.

"Scales from the Boneheads skin." Replied the officer.

"Ash Ketchum!" Yelled someone from behind Ash. As Ash turned his head from the officer to see it who was calling him, he was answered with a Mega Punch in the face that sent him flying and crashing into a wall. As the dust cleared, Ash saw his attacker was Delcatty Zel.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Ketchum! And those damn pictures you took!" Zel yelled then stormed out of the factory.

'Damn. What a woman!' Ash thought as he brushed himself off. At this point, Mr. Tajiri headless corpse was now being bagged up and on a stretcher. The officers that where pushing the body out of the factory didn't notice a small family of Rattata that ran under the officer legs. This caused the one of the officers to trip and knock down the stretcher and knock one of Mr. Tajiri arms out of the bag. When his arm fell out of the bag, something else fell off his cold hand. It was the Auto Thunder Punch.

As Ash went to pick it up, a foot stepped on his hand to stop the attempt. Ash looked up to see a man with slicked back brown hair in a red business suit loomed over him. "Is this Man attempting to remove evidence from the seen of a crime?!" The man stated in a loud, but low voice to anyone that was Listening

Brock then came over to where Ash and the Man where. "Uh… No Judge Giovanni. He was just pickin' it up for you, Right Ketchum?" Said Brock. Ash just nodded.

Giovanni just held out his hand with a grin on his face "Hand it over." Said Giovanni. Ash shuttered.

'If looks could kill, everybody in this room would be dead ten times over.' Ash thought to himself as he looked at Giovanni. "Sure." Ash said he took the offer of Giovanni's hand and shook it with the Auto Thunder Punch. The surge of 1000 volts of electric went into Giovanni arm he and quickly let go of Ash's hand. Giovanni looked at Ash with pure anger as Ash just smiled "What? It's Pokesho's biggest seller." Ash stated as if he didn't know what happened.

Giovanni got a hold of his anger and gave Ash a quick fake smile "I see working for a Morph has paid off." Replied Giovanni and saw that Ash's smile was now gone.

"I wasn't working for a Morph, I was working for Gary Oak." Stated Ash.

"Yes. We talked with Mr. Oak earlier today. It seems Marowak became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures you took last night. He said one way or another, both he and Miss Zel were going to be happy. Isn't that right?" Giovanni said in quote to Gary words.

"What do I look like, an audio recorder?" Ash snapped back at the older man.

"Shut your mouth Ketchum, the man's a judge." Stated Brock as he smacked Ash in the back of the head.

"That's quite all right officer. From the smell of things, I'd say it was the booze talking. But it doesn't matter, my men will find him." Stated Giovanni. As if on cue, the sound of a truck running at top speed came bursting through the factory doors. As the armored truck swerved to a stop, the doors flew open and out stepped five Sneasel Morphs.

"Sneasels!?" Stated Ash in a shocked.

"Yes, there very good at finding what there looking for." Replied Giovanni. "Did you find him yet?"

"Not yet, but don't worry Boss, we'll find him." Said the Leader of the Morph Patrol, Jack A. He wore a blue beige double-breasted suit and a zoot hat to match.

Giovanni snorted then turned back to Ash. "Do you have any idea where the Rouge Morph is, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Have you tried Cerulean City," Ash Replied in a sarcastic tone "Petalburg? The Orange Island's? I here The Orange Island's are very nice this time of year."

"Mr. Ketchum, I'm afraid you do not fully grasp the situation here. A man has been murdered by a Pokemorph; do you not realize the magnitude of that?" Said Giovanni as he walked over to the Group of Sneasel morphs and there armored truck.

"How did that Bastard become a Judge?" Ash whispered to Brock.

"A few years ago, there was an election for Judge of Pokemorph," Brock whispered back to Ash in reply "He bought the whole thing."

"Damn." Ash replied. Just then, two of the Sneasel morphs opened the back door on the truck to reveal a large barrel with a biohazard logo on the side. "What's that crap?" Ash asked Brock.

"Remember that the only way to kill a Pokemorph or Pokemon is by old age?" Brock Asked Ash. Ash nodded "Well he found a way. Liquefying all 17 Pokemon elements and adding six different types of acid chemical to make the elements deadly, you get that stuff. He calls it the Dip."

Ash's attention to Brock was broken by the sound of a Rubber glove snapping on Giovanni's right hand. "Mr. Ketchum, I intended to find this Rouge Morph, and when I do, I'll trial him, convict him, and _execute_ him." Stated Giovanni, he then felt a rub against his pants leg. He looked down to fine one of those small purple rat pokemon that ran across the factory earlier.

Ash and Brock paled as Giovanni grinned an evil grin as he bent down a quickly grabbed the Rattata by the back of the neck. The rodent pokemon squealed in fear as Giovanni dangled it over the barrel, and then dropped the helpless pokemon into the acid barrel. Brock looked away, but Ash continued to watch as the little pokemon screamed in pain, but then the screams died down and a layer of purple and red coated the top of the acid dip took the place of the young rat pokemon. "That's one dead Pokemon." Replied one of the Sneasel Morphs.

"This is how we handle things on Pokemorph Isle, Mr. Ketchum." Stated Giovanni "And to the best of my Knowledge, you of all people should appreciate something like this." Giovanni finished with a smile as kind as a slit throat.

* * *

The whole ride back, that seen kept playing over and over again in his head. 'I may not like Pokemorphs, but I would never give any of them a fate like that.' Ash thought to himself as he walked up the stares to his office. As he reached for his door, he froze and stated coolly "What do you want?" Ash asked out loud. If anybody else were in the hall, they would have though Ash was crazy, but Ash was far from insane. A Young Pokemorph, about 16 or 17 years old, appeared from the shadows of a corner of the hallway where the sun could not shine. It was Marowak's student and Acting partner Farfetch'd Green. 

In response to Ash's question, the bird morph jumped from the shadows; took out his sword and prepared to attack Ash. Ash kept a level head and just sidestepped Farfetch'd then delivered a roundhouse kick to the Bird Mrophs beak. This made Farfetch'd drop his sword and fall right on his back. As he tried to get back up, he found on of Ash's Shoes pushing down on his chest and the edge of his sword pointing at his face. Instead of Farfetch'd feeling fear, he started to Laugh much to Ash's surprise "HAHAHA!! Your as good as they say Ashton-san." Stated Farfetch'd as Ash pulled him up and handed Farfetch'd his sword back.

"If your lookin' for the bar, it's across the street." Ash stated in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Ashton-san, but I'm not here for a drink. I'm here to talk to you about Tajiri-kun death." Corrected Farfetch'd.

'Damn. News travels fast around here.' Ash thought to himself.

"Listen Ashton-san, Everyone thinks Marowak-sensei killed Tajiri-kun, but that's not true, this whole thing goes against all of Marowak-sensei codes. I'm telling you, he didn't kill Tajiri-kun!" Stated Farfetch'd in an angered tone. "Here, look at this. It says right here in black & white that Tajiri-kun didn't write a will, but that's not true. Every Morph on the isle knows that he left a will. He promised that if anything happened to him, he'd leave Pokemorph Isle to the Morphs. That will is the reason Tajiri-kun was bumped off!"

"Has anyone ever seen this will?" Asked Ash.

"Uh, no" Said Farfetch'd "But he gave up his Solemn Vow."

'This is just a waste of time' Ash thought "And if you guys actually think that the man live up to his word, then your all just as dumb as that joker!" Yelled Ash as he pushed Farfetch'd out of the way and went for his room.

Ignoring Ash's comment, he continued "I just figured that since you're the baka that got Marowak-Sensei in trouble, you're the one that can get him out of it. I can pay you." Stated Farfetch'd. Ash froze, his anger boiling, he slowly turned his head to Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd gulped and paled at the site of Ash's angered face.

"Take your damn money and buy yourself some new moves." Growled Ash thought his teeth, opened his door and slammed it on Farfetch'des face.

* * *

Ash walked over to his deck and poured himself a glass of Vodka. "It ain't my fault the Bonehead got himself in trouble." He said to himself as gulped down a shot of vodka. "All I did was take a couple of pictures…" Stated Ash as he placed his shot glass over a newspaper. As he went to pore another shot, he noticed that the shot glass was over one of his pictures that he took last night. Looking closer through the shot glass, he noticed something he hadn't before, in the side pocket of Mr. Tajiri pants, was an envelope sticking out that said, "**_LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT._**" 

'Farfetch'd was right. Hmmm… Aw the hell with it!' Ash thought to himself. He was tired from last night and today, so he got up and went over to a large set of file drawer, pulled on the top drawer, and revealed a make shift bed with in the files. Lying down on the left side, he figured he'd fall asleep and forget about the whole thing in no time. Rolling over to his left side he came face-to-bony-face with a pokemorph with brown skin, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, a bonesword, and a dinosaur skull for a head.


	5. Chapter 5

Who Framed Marowak Wakback?

Chapter 5

By Marowak Wakback

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!!?" Ash screamed as he jumped out of his bed. This action caused Marowak to get up as well. "How the hell did you get in here?!" 

"Through the window." Stated Marowak as he pointed to the window. "I figured I'd wait in your makeshift bed, considering that I'm wanted for murder!"

"No shit! If anyone sees me talkin' to you, I'm as good as dead…" There was a pause 'Wait a sec…' "Dose anyone know you're here?" Ash quickly asked the Earth Morph.

"Not a soul." Replied Marowak. Ash sighed a big sigh of relief. "Well Except…" Ash froze.

"Except what?" Ash Growled while trying his best to keep his patience in check.

"I didn't know where your office was, so I asked the Mailman, he didn't know. The butcher, the policeman, the cab driver, they didn't know either! But some of the drunk guys across the street, they knew." Marowak explained. Marowak backed up a little bit as he saw the look of pure anger on Ash's face.

"So…" Ash hissed through his teeth "The whole damn town knows that you're here. Right?"

"Uh, yes." Marowak nervously answered, not sure what a good answer to that question would sound like.

'Snap'

"GET OUT!!!!" Yelled Ash at the top of his lungs as he lunged at Marowak. He pushed Marowak to the door, but that was as far as they got for Marowak latched his fingers onto the doorframe.

"Come on Ketchum! Ya gotta believe me. You got the wrong Pokemorph. I didn't do it! I swear!" Pleaded Marowak but it was no use, Ash continued to try and push Marowak out the door. "This whole thing is a set-up! I wouldn't kill anyone without a good reason! It goes against all of my codes!" He looked back to see Ash was getting ready to tackle Marowak through the door. "My whole purpose is to…" Ash charged at him, Marowak let go of the door and did a back flip over Ash's head. "…Teach both Pokemorphs and Humans alike the way of the Bushido Warrior." Marowak Finished.

"Damnit! Stand still!" Yelled Ash, still trying to get Marowak out of his Office. Ash ran at Marowak again, but he just sidestepped out of the way.

"Ok. I'll admit it. I lost my temper when you showed me those pictures of Zel last night. So I ran back to the Fire…" Marowak sidestepped Ash again. "…And Ice club. But Zel wasn't in her dressing room, so I wrote her a love letter."

"Whoa there! Hold up!" Ash panted, out of breath from trying to get Marowak out of his room. "You mean to tell me in a fit of jealousy, you wrote your girlfriend a love letter?"

"That's right. I knew that Zel was just an innocent victim of circumstance." Stated Marowak.

"I bet you used the old Lipstick on the mirror routine, right?" Asked Ash while still trying to catch his breath.

"Lipstick yes, Mirror no." Stated Marowak. "I found some paper in her room. Would you like to hear it?" Marowak eagerly asked. Ash just shrugged and sat down in his chair. "Ok, here goes:"

_**Another looks like his mixed me up again—**_

_**you really do play tricks on me,**_

_**don't you, gods of love.**_

_**Yesterday felt like a thousand years ago,**_

_**at the same time**_

**_I feel your hands still on my shoulders._**

"…Interesting Poem Bonehead, but why didn't you leave it there?" Ash asked sitting down in his chair at his desk and took a shot of Vodka.

"I wanted to see the look of pure joy when I showed her the poem, so I went home to wait for her, but the Morph patrol were there waiting for me! So I hade no chose but to run." Said Marowak in a fearful tone.

"But why come to me? I'm the guy that took those pictures of Mr. Tajiri and your girlfriend!" Ash snapped back at Marowak.

"True." Marowak admitted. "But you're also the guy that's helped out all of those other morphs in the past. And all morphs know that when a morph is in a real jam, there's only one place to go; Ketchum & Jackson detective agency." Stated Marowak as he looked over all the over newspaper article

"Not anymore." Ash growled in a low tone while taking another shot of Vodka. Ash looked over to where Marowak was only to find that he was about to sit in Richie's dusty old chair. "GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR!!!" Ash Yelled at the now Stunded and confused Marowak morph for almost planting his Scaly butt on his chair that hasn't been sat in since Richie's death. "…That's by Partner's chair." Ash Mumbled.

"Ok, but where is your partner?" Marowak asked as picked up a framed picture of Ash and Richie. "He looks like a very Calm and… _Sober_ fellow." Stated Marowak in a sly, sarcastic tone.

"All right, that's it! I'm callin' the cops!" Ash said as reached for his roder-phone.

"Fine! Go ahead! Call the cops! I come to you for help and what do you do? Ya turn me in. Well see if I give a damn! Thanks… for Nothing you bastard!" Marowak yelled and slammed the office door.

"Well… glad that's over." Stated Ash as he placed down the phone. But he still felt as if something wasn't sitting right.

"It's far from over Ketchum." Stated a low voice from right behind Ash. Ash quickly turned around to find Marowak Wakback starring down at him with a pair of Handcuffs in hand. Before Ash could react, Marowak slapped the cuffs on Ash's right arm and the other half on Marowak's Left arm. "Mr. Ketchum, Your under arrest." Said Marowak in a mocking tone.

"How did you get back in here and where did you get those?!" Ash franticly asked.

"I trained as a Ninja for a few years. As for the handcuffs, I found them in your closet before you got back. Now what going to do is…" Marowak never got to finish that though as Ash got up from his chair and slammed Marowak up against the wall.

"IDIOT!!" Ash yelled in Marowak's bony face. "I don't have keys for these." He hissed through his teeth. Just then, the sound of sirens was heard from the out side. Ash and Marowak looked out to see who it was, what they saw weren't the police.

"Oh no! It's the Morph patrol!" Growled Marowak. "Ya gotta hide me Ketchum."

"Can't you just use some of that Ninja stuff you used earlier?" Ash snapped back.

"Not with you handcuffed to me I can't!" Stated Marowak in frantic tone.

"And whom do we have to thank for that." Ash sarcastically replied. 'Although, if they catch us like this. They'll just kill me and dip him.' Ash's thoughts were interrupted by a voice on the other side of his door.

"Open up in the name of the law!" yelled the leader of the Sneasel morphs.

"Come on Ketchum. There's no Justice for morphs in this day and age. If they find me, I'm as good as dipped." Pleaded Marowak.

"Don't make us force ourselves in Ketchum. We just want the bonehead." Stated the Sneasel Mroph from the other side of the door.

"Well Ketchum, what are we gonna do?" Asked Marowak.

"'We'? What's with the 'we'? They just want the Bonehead." Stated Ash.

* * *

"They ain't answering boss. What do we do now?" Ask the second in command, Victor D. 

"Hmmm… Joe. Make an entrance." Jack signaled to and older Sneasel morph, Joe T.

"…Right." Replied Joe in a monotone voice as he took a drag from his Cigarette and readied his Tommy gun. "Stand back." Was all the warning he gave his comrades as he shot the doorknob to Ash's Office clean off.

The door slowly creaked open and the 5 Sneasel Morphs stepped in. As they looked around, they spotted Ash sitting at his desk, looking at the paper. "Oh, hello boys. I didn't here you come in. What's up?" Ash asked.

"Cut the small talk Ketchum. Where's the Bonehead wise guy?" Jack asked while waving his pistol around.

"Haven't seen him." Replied Ash and when back to reading his paper.

"What'ch ya readin' there?" Asked Jack in a suspicious tone.

"My horoscope. "**_Situations that need you to take personal control of handling will come off rather smoothly. Conversely, the results might not be too desirable when delegating those tasks._**" Stated Ash as he read out loud his Horoscope. The sneasel morph just rolled his eyes and walk away. 'Phew' Ash thought to himself. Just when Ash thought he could relax, a big thump was heard through out the whole room from under Ash's desk.

Jack turned around at the sound and narrowed his eyes. "…Search the place boys. Look Ketchum, we know the Bonehead is here. Many people had seen him enter this building, and was confirmed by several others. So cut the Bullshit."

"Don't pull that Law enforcement crap on me. Now get out before you find yourself in a world of hurt." With that said, Ash sweep-kicked the legs of Jack right out from under him. Jack came done hard and fast. Fall managed to knock a few books off the shelf above his head and land on Jack head. The other Sneasel Mrophs saw this and began to snicker, and the snickering turned in laughing.

"Stop that Laughing damnit!!" Yelled Jack as he picked up one of the books and chucked it at one of the morphs that was in a straight Jacket, Psi. "One of these days your all gonna die laughing." Stated Jack as the Laughing died down. "As for you Ketchum. Step out of line again, and I have to prove your horoscope wrong. Lets get out of here boys." Jack said as they left the room.

Ash waited a few minutes and then sighed "Ok, there gone." Ash said as he pushed away from the desk to reveal Marowak hiding underneath it.

"Thanks Ash. You saved my scaly butt! How Can I repay you?" Marowak asked as he gave Ash a big bear hug.

"Ack…! For…Starters! You can… stop…crushing my… Back!!" Ash breathed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Who Framed Marowak Wakback?

Chapter 6

By Marowak Wakback

* * *

Ash and Marowak walked up to the bar across the street, in trench coats and still in Handcuffs. "Wait a second." Ash mumbled to Marowak. "Flannery." Ash called, no answer. She couldn't hear him over the other drunks. "Flannery!" Ash called again, this time a little louder, still no answer. "FANNERY!!" Ash yelled across the Bar. This caused not only to get Flannery's attention, but everyone else's attention and gave Marowak one nasty earache.

"Damnit Ash. Why not just drill a hole in my head next time?" Whispered Marowak. His attention was diverted to some of the other drunks in the Bar.

"Hey Ketchum! You made the front page today!" Said one of the drunks as he held up the newspaper.

"Yeah. I guess I made some money, didn't I?" Replied Ash, only to get a smack in the back of the head from Marowak. Ash growled at him for minute until Flannery came into view.

"So Ash?" Flannery Started "Is that a Pokemorph handcuffed to your wrist or are you just happy to see me?" Flannery sarcastically stated.

"Cut the crap Flannery. Just help me get out of these damn handcuffs." Ash snapped back. Flannery nodded with smirk on her face as she led the two to a secret back room.

* * *

"Well that was a little to close for comfort in my opinion." Stated Marowak as he took off his coat, only to clunk his head on a to low lamp. "Ow! Damn, what is this room?" Asked Marowak as he put a hand to his head.

"It's a Rut-Gut Room. It was used back in the 1920's. But most places don't need these rooms anymore, so it's just used as a storage room now." Explained Flannery as she stopped the lamp from swinging back and forth.

"That's right. Hand me a hack-saw Flannery." Said Ash.

"Hey Ash. I thought you said you weren't gonna take another Pokemorph case." Stated Flannery.

"Nothing changed Flannery. Someone makin' an ass of me and I want to know who. Hey Bonehead! Hold the table steady." Ash asked Marowak. Marowak just pointed his right pointer finger to handcuff chain. His finger started to glow a dull red then stopped. Seconds later, the chain fell apart. Ash and Flannery just stood there with a there mouths open in surprise and anger.

"…What?" Marowak asked.

"How did you do that?" Flannery asked in reply to Marowak's question.

"Oh that. By concentrating on one spot in my body, I can create a make a little Rickter-1 earthquake. To put it bluntly." Stated Marowak.

"So your tell me you could have done that at anytime!?" Ash hissed through his teeth.

"No, I hade concentrate for a while. Come on Ash! Where's your common since?" Marowak Asked with a grin on his bony face as he sat down in a nearby stool.

"Ya know. I've asked myself that same question." Stated Flannery with a grin on her face as well. Ash was not amused.

"Listen. I have this to say about common since: "He who is without Common Since is lost forever."

"Keep your common since to yourself. I've got my own." Stated Ash as he continued to saw away at the cuff on his wrist. "Besides, I got to figure out what happened to this." Ash said as he handed Flannery and Marowak one of the pictures of Mr. Tajiri and Zel.

"What with this?" Flannery asked.

"Look at Mr. Tajiri's Pants Pocket." Stated Ash while still sawing at the cuff.

"Hey! That's Mr. Tajiri's will!" Stated Marowak.

"Yes. My best guess is that Gary is sound mind and Mr. Tajiri and Zel are the sound Bodies of this whole thing."

"So what's that mean?" Marowak asked as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"It means I they haven't found that will yet after he was bumped off." Stated Ash

"Ok. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. You can check the Probate." Asked Ash.

"Sure." Flannery replied.

"Whoa there trigger! Back up!" Marowak said While waving his hands in a mock attempt tell them to slow down. "You're telling me my boss, Gary Oak, Bumped off Mr. Tajiri so he could get his hands on Pokemorph Isle?!

"That's my hunch." Said Ash as he just sawed off the cuff on his arm. Ah got up and turned to Flannery. "Uh, can he stay here for while?" Ash Whispered to Flannery.

"I guess. Where you going?" Flannery Asked.

"Back to the office."

* * *

Ash needed a shower badly. He hasn't had a shower since yesterday. As Ash just pulled up his Pants and buckled his belt, he heard the Door open then close. "Mr. Ketchum?" Came a voice from the Entrance. "You've got the wrong idea about me. Mr. Ketchum." Stated the voice. It was Delcatty Zel. "I'm just one of the many pawns in this game, just like my boyfriend. Can you find him? Just name your price, and I'll pay it."

"Of course, but you two aren't pawns, you're the king and queen. And without the bonehead, your plan fall to pieces." Replied a shirtless Ash as he walked out of his bathroom.

"No, you got it all wrong! I love my Boyfriend!" Pleaded Zel in a sexy tone. "But you don't know how hard it is being a woman looking the way I do?"

"Yeah, well you don't know how hard it is, being a man, looking at a woman the way you do." Responded Ash.

"I'm not bad, I'm just hatched that way." Stated Zel.

"But wait, weren't you the one I caught playing Patty Cake with Mr. Tajiri." Ash said as he picked up his shirt from his chair.

"You didn't catch us, you were set up." Corrected Zel. Ash dropped his shirt.

"What?" Ash quickly responded.

"Oak wanted to blackmail Mr. Tajiri. I wanted nothing to do with Gary's sick game, but he said that if I didn't pose for those pictures, Marowak would never work in this town again. I couldn't let that happen." Zel explained, slowly walking her way over to Ash. "I'd do anything for my Boyfriend." At this point, Zel's boobs where now pushing up against Ash's muscular bare chest. "Anything."

"What a woman." Was all Ash could say.

"I'm desperate Mr. Ketchum. Can't you see how much I need you?" Stated Zel. Just then, the sound of high heels clicking over the floor.

"Ahem!" Flannery cleared her throat to get Ash's attention. "A little bare, aren't we?" Flannery stated in a sarcastic tone with a hint of anger. Ash felt his chest to find that he still hadn't put his shirt on yet. He smiled quickly then reached down to pick up his shirt.

"Goodbye Ash. My offer still stands. Think about it." Said Zel as she blew him a sweet kiss then walked out the door. Had the kiss been visible, you could have sworn it would have slapped him across the face.

As soon as the door closed, Flannery stormed up to Ash and gave him a real slap across the face. "Do you mind telling me why her arms were around your back?" Flannery Accused.

Snapping out of being stunned by beauty and stunned by anger and beauty, Ash finally responded "Probably looking for a good place to stick her claws!" Responded Ash.

"Oh come oh Ash! I caught you with your shirt off!!" Flannery yelled with tears in her eyes as she stormed out of his office.

"Yeah but… Wait! Flannery!" Ash franticly called after Flannery as he grabbed the rest of cloths and ran down stairs after her.

* * *

As Ash pulled his left Arm through his Coat, he finally caught up with Flannery on the sidewalk outside of the bar. "Flannery, do you truly think someone like Zel could turn my head? She was just tryin' to find her Boyfriend."

"That's not the only thing she's trying to find." Flannery huffed in a sarcastic and angry tone.

"Listen to me Flannery." Ash started. "I want you go out and find the best damn Bathing Suit you can find because I'm so close to wrapping up this case I can taste it."

"No you're not Ash." Flannery corrected. "That's why I came over. I checked the Probate, and sorry to burst your bubble, but Oak didn't put in the highest bid, Cloverleaf did. And if Mr. Tajiri's will doesn't show up by midnight tonight, Cloverleaf is going to own Pokemorph Isle."

"What?" Ash asked then when into thought. 'First Cloverleaf out buys Oak, now they want Pokemorph Isle. I don't get it.' Ash thought to himself. He thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music and a familiar voice coming from the Bar. "That's Marowak!" Ash yelled as he and Flannery ran into bar.

As they ran into the bar, they failed to notice a black armored truck outside the bar. In the drivers seat, A white clawed Morph in a Zoot hat reading his newspaper. "We found the bonehead." Stated Jack A. "Get the Judge."


	7. Chapter 7

Who Framed Marowak Wakback

Chapter 7

By Marowak Wakback

* * *

Note – I do not own the song "Viva Rock" by Orange Range. I just wanted to use this song rather then what Roger Rabbit, "The Marry Go Round Broke Down", because it wouldn't sit right. Savey? Oh good. No worries then. Lets continue.

* * *

Ash and Flannery ran through the doors and up the stairs until they could see the bar in full view. What they saw was strange to say the least. All of the average drunks, even the depressed ones, were clapping, cheering, and Laughing with Marowak as he stood on top of a table with his bonesword in hand, acting like it was mike. He was singing out a song that was coming out from the recorder player. 

"**Have you ever heard of the orange range?**" Yelled Marowak in a sergeant voice.

"Have you Even heard of the Orange range?" yelled everybody else in the bar.

"**COME ON MATIES!! Don't tell your mama or she'll think you're insane.**" Marowak continued.

"Don't tell your mama or she'll think you're insane."

"**YOUR PATHETIC!! All the pretty girls listen and pertain,"**

"All the pretty girls listen and pertain,"

"**MOVE IT. MOVE IT! MOVE IT!! Our music's best for highway speeding.**"

"Our music is best for highway speeding."

"**ALLLLLLLL RIGHT!!**"

"**All around the world, see Looking up at the laughing sky**

**Now get up stand up. Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**"

"**HI say! The world spins Just for you the morning comes**

**Color of skin, color of eyes Even values are various **

**This and that all bare footed Hug & Kiss I love you**

**Now, let's see what you've got JAPANESE PEOPLE!**"

"**All around the world, see Looking up at the laughing sky**

**Now get up stand up. Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**

**All around the world, see They're changing They're doing their best**

**Now get up stand up. Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**"

"**The world is huge wide beyond your borders**

**Big people Small people BIBIDDY BOBBIDY BOO!**

**So don't be troubled You are yourself**

**This world is seriously limitless **

**Now Step together 1, 2, 1, 2!**"

"**All around the world, see Looking up at the laughing sky**

**Now get up stand up. Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**

**All around the world, see They're changing They're doing their best**

**Now get up stand up. Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**"

"**At times humans lose their way cry even still, They look to the sky**

**A flower burns fiery red Stepping the vast earth**

**The voice of a friend's laugh I picture your smile**

**A warm sunshine Power falling from the heavens Let's go From the Beginning**"

"**All around the world, see Looking up at the laughing sky**

**Now get up stand up. Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**

**All around the world, see They're changing They're doing their best**

**Now get up stand up. Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**"

As the song ended everybody cheered as Marowak took a bow. "Thank you very much. I'm here on Thursdays. Spread the veal." Yelled Marowak with his arms in the air. Ash looked stunned that Marowak would even consider something like this. He quickly stormed over to where Marowak was standing, grabbed him by the back of his leather jacket and dragged him to the back room.

* * *

"You Bonehead!!! I put my neck out on the line for you, and what are you doing? Your doing karaoke!!" Ash Ranted. 

"Lighten up Ketchum. I was just…" Marowak Protested but Ash cut Him off.

"SIT DOWN!!!" Ash Yelled in Marowak's bony face. Surprised by Ash's anger, he quickly sat down on a near by stool.

"Come on Ketchum, does guys needed a good laugh!" Marowak continued from where Ash interrupted him.

"Oh sure, make 'em Laugh. Then, while there all on the ground laughing there's asses off, Damien can rat you out to the cops for a dime!" Ash sarcastically replied to Marowak statement.

"Damien? No way! He wouldn't do that!" Said Marowak.

"HA! 10cents, he'd call the cops, 20cents, he'd turn you himself!" Ash said as he laughed in his face.

"No he wouldn't! He needed to laugh a true laugh. And as saying goes, "Laughter is the bast medicine." You should really…" Marowak's speech was interrupted by a blinking red light.

"Shhh…" Ash shushed Marowak and walled over to a nearby peephole in the wall to see what was going on in the bar that would make Flannery set of the silent alarm.

* * *

Flannery continued to push the silent alarm button under the table as she watched a tall creepy man in a red suit walk up the stares. The man was the judge Ash met earlier, Giovanni. 

As Giovanni Stepped on the last step, followed by 5 Sneasel Morphs behind him, he spoke "I'm looking for a murderer." Said Giovanni out loud to anyone in particular in a monotone voice. "A Pokemorph. Brown skin, and a Skull for a head."

"Well, as you can see, there's no one with that description. So stop making trouble in my bar and get out!" Said Flannery as she pointed to the exit. She was answered by 5 snarling Sneasel Morphs.

Giovanni turned to her and gave her a smile that sent shivers down her spine. "I'm sorry my dear, but I didn't come here to make trouble. I came here to make _a reward_." With that said, Giovanni walked up to a wall at the end of the bar where a one armed man was sitting. Over the counter, was a chalkboard that had the menu of today's special. Giovanni grabbed the rolled up sleeve of the one armed man and rubbed off the words. He then grabbed a piece of chalk from the chalkboard and started to write on the board.

Each word he wrote was equal to 20 nails on a chalkboard. It made every drunk in the bar, Flannery behind the counter, the 5 Sneasel Morphs, Ash and Marowak all cringe. Finally, Giovanni stopped writing and revealed what he wrote 'TODAY'S SPECIAL: DIPPED MORPH, $5000' Flannery paled when she heard a whistle come from Damien's lips.

"Damn. Hey, I've seen a Morph." Said Damien with a smug grin on him face.

In the rut-gut room,

"I told you." Ash whispered to a shocked Marowak.

Back to the bar,

Giovanni loamed closer to him to here his words clearly "Where?" Giovanni asked.

"What? Can't you see him? He's sitting right next to me." Damien said as he pretended to put his arm over someone's shoulder "Say hello… Kecleon Cloud." As soon as Damien said that, the 5 Sneasels Morphs started to laugh, then the whole bar as well.

In the Rut-Gut Room, Marowak smirked "I told you." Replied Marowak, using the same words that Ash just you'd a few minutes ago. Ash

Back in the Bar, Giovanni growled as his anger began to rise. All of the sudden, he heard a recorder player's needle skipping over and over again revolving recorder disk. Giovanni settled his anger and walked over to it and stopped the recorder player. He placed needle on the holder and picked up the black dick. Looking at the words in the center of the disk, he finally spoke. "Hmmm… "Viva Rock" by Orange Range. An interesting upbeat choice for a bunch of run down Drunks." Giovanni stated as all the people in the shifted uncomfortably. Giovanni sniffed the disk then grinned. "…He's here!" Giovanni yelled and tossed the disk over right over the peephole where Ash was looking.

"You want us to level the place, boss?" Joe T. asked.

"No, that will not be necessary. That Bonehead is going to come right to me." Said Giovanni then turned to Jack. "Bring me the case." Giovanni ordered Jack. Jack nodded his head and went outside to the truck. "Tell me, dose anyone know what the ancestors of Marowak's were?" Giovanni asked out loud to anyone in the bar. Everyone was silent. "I didn't think so. You see, Back before Pokemorph where around, Marowaks guarded the graveyards of the dead pokemon. Pokemon graveyards were and still is holy ground and should never be disturbed by anyone other then Cubones or Marowaks."

At this point, Giovanni's little speech caught Marowak's attention. "What?! No human should ever know that!" Marowak growled as Ash helled him back.

"Calm down Bonehead. We don't know what that bastard is up to." Ash stated.

Back in the bar, Giovanni continued, "The reason Marowak consider pokemon graveyards holy ground and should never be disturbed is because they think that if the all the bones of a dead pokemon are destroyed unnaturally. Then that pokemons spirit will be pulled out of heaven and forever doomed to walk the earth as not a ghost pokemon, but just as a ghost forever." Giovanni grinned.

Jack then came back up the stairs with a case in his clawed hands. "This belief is so strong that it's been passed down the Marowak family for generation, and has even gone into the pokemorphs family line as well. Many a time a Marowak, weather pokemon or Pokemorph, will lash out at someone simply because someone broke a bone of a dead pokemon. It's because of this belief that will be Marowak Wakback's down fall." Stated Giovanni. Jack handed Giovanni the silver case and opened it. Inside the case was a full set of Charmander bones. "A Young Charmander has a total of 147 bones in its body. Lets see how many broken bones it will take to bring him out." Said Giovanni as he grabbed a femur from the cast and with his thumb, snapped the bone in half as if it were nothing.

Marowak's pupils shrank, he started to snarl and foam at the mouth. "That Bastard…" Marowak growled as he got up from his seat, but Ash pushed him back down.

"Calm down, it's just one bone. That little Charmander is still in Poke-heaven."

'Snort! Snort! Snort.' "Alright, your right. It's just one bone. No biggie." Stated Marowak, trying to gain control of his Anger.

"Hmmm… Nothing." Said Giovanni, looking around for Marowak. After a few seconds of nothing, Giovanni continued "Well if a femur won't bring him out, how about a whole ribcage?" Giovanni Asked out loud. He picked up the ribcage with both hands and crushed all of them into dust.

"Grrrrr… I'm… Gonna… Kill Him…!" Snarled Marowak through his teeth. Ash tried to get him under control again, but he found that his coat was caught on an old nail on the wall.

"Keep a leveled hand Marowak!" Ash said while trying to get his coat uncaught.

"Still nothing. Hmmm… I admire your endurances Marowak." Giovanni stated as he grabbed the Charmarder skull. His grip on the Skull got titter until you could see cracks appear on it."

'Slash! Slash!'

Giovanni Grinned as Marowak Slashed through the wall with his bonesword in hand. "YOU BASTARD!! BRAKE THAT SKULL AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Yelled Marowak as he ran up to Giovanni and snatched the Charmander skull out of his hands. Marowak then felt a sharp and cold blow to his back and fell to the ground. Psi and Victor used a combo of Icy Wind and Slash to knock him out.

"Bonehead…" Ash growled as a Tommy gun from Joe was pointed at his head.

"Hey boss. What should he do with the Wallflower over here?" Joe asked.

"Deal with him later." Giovanni Stated as he grabbed the semiconscious Earth Morph by the back of his jacket. "Right now I feel like serving up some justice. Bring me some dip."

* * *

'Uh… Wh-what happened.' Marowak thought to himself. 

"Right now I feel like serving up some justice." Marowak heard a voice.

'Who's voice… Wait a sec? That's Giovanni. What he mean justice?'

"Bring me some dip."

'Oh, that's what.'

Two Sneasel Morphs, Victor and a Bigger looking Sneasel Morph known as Edgar D, brought up a Barrel of Dip and placed it in front of counter of the bar. Giovanni and the smell of death entered the nostrils of all the morphs in the room. The 5 Sneasel morphs covered their noses to block the stench. The smell entered the nostrils on Marowak bony muzzle and returned him back to consciousness. "Huh? What the…?" Was all Marowak got in as Giovanni tried to push his head into the deadly liquid.

"Oh, you're awake. Does the condemned have any last words before his sentence is carried out?" Giovanni Asked.

"Yeah, just two. FUCK YOU!" Marowak growled through his teeth. Giovanni was not amused as he tried to push Marowak head into the dip again. But Marowak latched his fingers onto the edge of the barrel so Giovanni couldn't push him in.

Ash noticed the sweat that was coming off of his face, that combo attack really did a number on him. Slowly, Marowak's bony face inched closer and closer to the dip. Then Ash got an idea. "Flannery." Ash whispered to Flannery who was still behind the counter. "Pour me a Vodka."

"Oh that's a fine time for that, Ketchum!" Flannery angrily whispered in reply to Ash's Request. "Maybe you'd like some Pretzels to go with that as you watch your friend face get melted off!"

"Just do it!" Ash said, becoming just a little annoyed with Flannery's response. Flannery didn't press it any further and got Ash his drink. Drink in hand, Ash walked over to Giovanni and Marowak. "Hey Judge. Doesn't a Dying morph deserve one last drink?"

"…Well sure, why not. After all, I do believe fair last minute request." Stated Giovanni as he and one of the Sneasel Morphs held Marowak's Arms.

Ash walked up to Marowak's face and whispered in ear "I bet your scared shitless right now, right?" Ash asked.

"No shit!" Marowak snapped back. "I'm being condemned for a crime I had no part in, and I'm I about to be pushed to my death. Wouldn't you scared shitless?"

"Yes. Yes I would. Now you keep thinkin' like that as you drink this down." Ash calmly replied. With that said, Ash bent Marowak's head back, opened his mouth and dumped the alcohol down Marowak's throat.

Like last night in Gary's office, Marowak's eyes went blood shut and gainded a punch-drunk look was on his face. He quickly shot back up on his feet and turned to Giovanni. "Ya No whaat?" Marowak started in a drunken voice "I Neva like'd yuuuuu." Marowak stated he pulled his Arms away from Giovanni and Edgar. He leaned up three inches away from Giovanni face. "Ju 'twene u an me…" Marowak Whispered to Giovanni. "I vot'd fer da uder guy. HAHAHA!!" Marowak Laughed out loud in Giovanni's face then jumped back and staggered back and froth in a fighting stance.

"Grrrr… Don't just stand there! Shoot him!!" Giovanni yelled at the Sneasel Morphs. The ones that hade guns fired, but he just ducked behind a knocked over table while the Sneasel's unloaded there guns. While this was happening, Ash this open opportunity to give Victor a good left hook and sent him flying into the counter edge. This caught the other Sneasel's attention and turned away from Marowak. Bad Move.

"Hey! Look at me wen I'm talkin' tu u!" Yelled Marowak as he charged at the 4 Sneasel Morph and with a swift set of unpredictable Punches and Kicks, knocked the 4 Dark Morphs away. Victor, gaining enough of his senesces, grabbed an empty bottle from behind the Bar and chuck's it at Marowak's Head. The Bottle hits his head and shatters on impacted and knock's Marowak out of drunken fist land and back into reality. "Ow… What happened?" Marowak asked out loud.

"You got drunk! Come on, we gotta go!" Ash yelled as he and Marowak ran out the bar. Inside, The drunks were hiding under tables, Flannery was behind the counter, and 5 Sneasel Morphs and a Judge were now pissed off.


	8. Chapter 8

Who Framed Marowak Wakback?

Chapter 8

By Marowak Wakback

* * *

Hitmonlee "Dex" Adams – Benny the Cab

* * *

Ash was a little pissed off now, not only was he helping a Morph out run the law, but they now they wanted to kill him, too. 'What did I do to them? I mean sure, I'm helping the guy there trying to kill, but they had it in for me before they knew I was helping the bonehead. Doesn't matter now. I gotta through an Aipom wrench in there plans.' Ash thought to himself as he and Marowak ran outside. 

"That was some slick thinkin' back in the bar Ketchum! I just wish my head would stop pounding!" Marowak commented as his hand clung to his head.

"Come on Marowak! We gotta keep movin', Wait!" Ash said as he spotted The Morph Patrol's Armored Truck. "Let use this!" Ash said as he ran over to the drivers' side. Marowak did the same on the passenger's side.

"Come on Ketchum!! Lets get outta here!" Marowak Yelled.

"We can't! There's no key!!" Ash yelled back.

"Hey, Come on you Bimbo Bastards!!" Yelled a Jamaican voice the little window behind Marowak and Ash. "How my'I s'post to make a livin' mon?"

'Holy crap.' Marowak through to himself as he turned to the open window. "Dex! Is that you?!" Marowak Asked.

"No. It's yo Mama!" Dex Angrily and Sarcastically replied. "Get me Outta here Marowak!!!"

"Alright! Come on Ash! We got a ride! Open the back doors!!" Stated Marowak as he jumped out of the passengers and ran to the back door. He was so worked up with the guy in the back that he failed to notice a letter that fell out of his back pocket. Ash picked it up and put it in his own coat pocket.

As Ash reached the back door, Marowak just finished unlocking the back door. No sooner did he open the door, a Hitmonlee morph jump through the door. He was wearing a lose White T-Shirt, Baggy blue jeans, and a strange multi-colored hat. His hair was in dreadlocks, wore a pair of sunglasses, and a Cuban Cigar was hanging from where his mouth suppose to be, Witch was not there. "Oh Yeah mon! Dat's much better! Those damn Babylon's looked me up for no reason." Stated Dex as he then pulled out a Chinese taxi cart from the back trunk. "I mean it was only "15 miles" above the speed limit, Mon."

'How dose he talk with no lips?' Ash thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by 5 Sneasel morphs running out of the bar and shooting at Marowak, Dex, and Ash. 'Shit! No time to think, just act.' Thought Ash. "Come on Bonehead!! We gotta move!" Yelled Ash as he pushed Marowak into the seat. Dex grabbed the handle and readied himself in a running position "Uh, Marowak? You sure your friend's gonna be able to out run those Sneasel Bastards?" he ask, not quite sure what the fighting morph was going to do.

Marowak just grinned. "Tell me, have you ever seen some of my old movies?"

"No. WhyYYYYWOOAHHH?!!!!" He first asked, and then yelled as Dex started to run at an alarming rate.

"Back before my student, Mr. Green, came into the movies, Dex here was partnered with me as a combat duo." Marowak stated. " 'Dex & Wak. The kickin' ass duo' that was what they called us."

"Yeah, to bad I broke me leg in that set accident. After me leg was as right as rain again, they fired me. Said I was washed up. So I do dis now to keep da money flowin'." Dex said while still keeping an even running pace.

"Ok, that answers the questions, but do you mind KEEPING AN EYE ON THE ROAD WHILE TRYING TO OUT RUN THE LAW?!!!!" Yell Ash as he pointed to the back of them as the Armored truck with Jack, Victor, and Edgar in the front, chasing them down the road.

"Oh Crap! Ash, Dex, we've got company!" Marowak exclaimed.

"NO SHIT!!! REALLY!!!?" Both Ash and Dex yelled at Marowak.

"I'm gonna blow his head off!" Jack yelled. Then, with his Pistol in hand, he fired his gun out the window. However, the bullets just missed as a truck pulled out in front of the three.

"Dex!" yelled Marowak. "Look out for the . . . " Dex's Feet screeched across the road, the Taxi cart landing only inches from the truck. "Ketchum!" Marowak yelled again. "The cops are right behind us!" It was true. Now a group of police cars had also joined the chase, their sirens blaring and their lights flashing.

"Not for long, Wak!" said Dex. He then started running backwards, backing right into an alley. "Now they're right in front of us!"

"Crap. Crap! Crap!! CRAP!!! DEX, TURN AROUND DAMNIT!!! NOW!!!!" Marowak yelled into Dex's Face. Shocked by the sudden yell, he jumped to the side and spun the Cart around a few times before facing front again, which wasn't easy in the small alley. The police cars began to follow. "The cops are still on our tail!" said the Earth Morph.

"I know the cops are still on our tail!" Yelled Ash. "What do you think I am, bli- DEX!!!"

All three watched in horror as the Black Armored truck charged straight at them.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! What do we do!?" Marowak asked franticly.

"Hang on tight!!!" Dex yelled as he came to a halt and squatted down so low that his face was an inch away from the ground.

"I'm gonna ram them!" yelled Jack as he sped the truck up.

"HIGH JUMP KICK!!!!" Dex Yelled as they shot right into the air and out of the way of the cops and Jack.

As Jack and the other Sneasels where stunned by Dex's Skills in Jumping, they failed to notice the two cops that where coming at them they both collided.

Marowak and Ash were looking at the wreckage when Dex's Voice caught their attention again. "Hey Wak? Wat do ya call the middle' of a song 'gan?"

"Uh, I think it was called… A BRIGE!!!"

"JUMP KICK!" Dex yelled, jumping up over the sidewall and into the traffic on the bridge. "So, where can I drop you two off?" Dex asked as soon as they merged into traffic again.

"Somewhere we can hide," Ash stated.

"I know just da place," stated Dex. "Oh, and fur da record, if you ever need a ride, just Whistle."

* * *

Later, Ash and Marowak were in the top balcony at a movie cinema where Dex had dropped them off at, watching the One Piece movie playing. The scene was in an open field where a man in a straw hat was facing off against some guy with a long nose. 

"You came without fear. Don't have any regrets, no matter what happens. This is the duel you wanted." Stated Luffy with his arms crossed.

"Of course. Come at me with everything you've got. I'll defeat you. I've already planned how I should defeat you." Usopp replied. Back in the crowd, Marowak balling his eyes out.

"One Piece: The spirit of clashing men, is by far the best movie I've ever seen! The action, the Drama, I cry every time!" Marowak yelled as he wiped away his tears. At this point, Ash was getting real pissed off. So he grabbed Marowak by his back collar and pulled him into the set next to him.

"Will you shut up?! We're supposed to be hiding. What wrong with you?" Scolded Ash.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?" asked Marowak. "You're the only one here not on the edge of there seat. Is there nothing that can break through that brick wall of yours?" He paused. "Hey Ash!" Marowak called, as Ash just moved his eyes in the direction of Marowak, He placed his sword right under Ash's neck and hoped that would get him to react, but was disappointed when Ash didn't even flinch. "Holy Crap, nothing!" he said in pure amazement. "What could possibly have happened to you that would turn you into such a cold man?"

"…You really want to know?" asked Ash, Marowak just nodded. "All right, I'll tell you. A Morph killed my Partner."

"What!? No way!"

"Yeah that's right," said Ash. His voice softened. "We were investigating a robbery at the First National Bank of the Pokemorph Isle. Back in those days, Richie and I loved going to that place. Thought it was a lot fun." Ash paused, and smiled a little, remembering all glory days before… _it _happened.

"Anyway, this guy had gotten away with 300 Million. We chased him down to a little dive on the edge of town and went in. Only he was expecting us. Next thing I know, something hit my arm I black out, the last thing I hear are these pain-filled screams… Broke a few ribs, and my Arm. Richie didn't make it. Blood leaked everywhere on his face, it wasn't real pretty to look at. I never did figure out who that was. All I remember was him looking down on me, the blood on his three fingered hands, that purple tail, and those _Purple Eyes_. He disappeared into the Pokemorph Isle after that."

When Ash finished his story, he looked over to Marowak, only to find him balling his eyes out.

"N-No wonder you hate me… " Marowak mumbled between his choked sobs. "If a morph killed my brother, I'd hate me too!"

"Oh, come on… don't cry," said Ash. "I never said I hated you."

Wiping away the last of his tears, Marowak turned to Ash. "Oh yeah right! What about all the times you grabbed me by the back of my jacket collar and dragged me around?"

"Alright, Alright… I'm Sorry."

"For real?"

"For Real."

Marowak immediately perked up again. "Apology accepted!" he said with the Spirit back in his voice. "I feel a lot better now . . . " He stopped as the screen darkened. "Oh boy!" he said, running back up to the front row. "Hey, is the intermission over yet? Oh, it's just another stupid newsreel," he said as the screen lit up again. "I hate the news." he proclaimed, slouching onto his left arm and palm.

Just then, Flannery silently walked in and took a seat next to Ash.

"You got all my stuff?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," said Flanney. "It's all packed out in the car. I would've been here right after you called, but I had to shake the Morph Patrol.

"I would imagine so," said Ash. "Uh… sorry for the mess in the bar."

"Hell, Serving stupid drunks wasn't for me anyway," said Flannery.

"...You should find yourself a good man, Flannery." said Ash.

"But I already have a good man…" said Flannery.

Ash looked over to his girlfriend. They began to move their faces closer to each other, but just when their lips were about to touch…

"Hmmm…"

Ash and Flannery looked at Marowak, who had his head turned back to the seat behind him.

"Oh! Um, 'Cough, Cough' E-excuse me, don't mind me." Marowak mumbled with red on his bony face.

"...You better get going, Ash." said Flannery, snapping Marowak out of his stupor.

"I'm glad Richie ain't here to see me runnin' with my tail between my legs," said Ash as he stood up.

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it," said Marowak as the three made their way out of the theater.

Ash made his way out last. But just as he was leaving, he heard the announcer from the newsreel talking, and something clicked inside his head. He ran back into the theater, just as a new story was being broadcasted.

_**Dateline: LA, California. Cloverleaf was on the move this week, acquiring two LA institutions: the LA Red Car dealership and the venerated Oak Movies Studios. Here, Mr. Oak is seen clinching a deal with Cloverleaf's bankers and executives in one of the biggest real estate deals in LA, California history.**_

The light bulb in Ash Ketchum's head shone brightly. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "That's the connection!"


	9. Chapter 9

Who Framed Marowak Wakback?

Chapter 9

By Marowak Wakback

* * *

Later that night, Ash and Marowak drove up to the almost empty Oak Movie Studios in the car Flannery let Ash borrow. "Um, Ash?" asked Marowak as he looked around the dark street. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"What, is the great _Samurai Marowak Wakback_ scared?" asked Ash, getting out of the car.

"Dude, are you kidding?" said Marowak, quickly following Ash. "Everybody gets scared at one time or another, even me. Besides, when you called Mr. Oak, you said you had the will, But you don't have the will, Ash. When he finds out, he's gonna be pissed. He might try to kill you."

"Oh, I can handle that push over." said Ash. "I just want to make sure the odds are in my favor. You stay out here and cover my back. If you see or hear anything suspicious, beep the horn twice."

"Ok," said Marowak as he watched Ash enter the studio. "Beep the horn twice. Cover your back. I can do this. Remember what sensei said, 'A Calm mind is a Clear and Ready mind'. I'm ready. I can handle anything."

However, while he readied himself, he failed to notice the Pokesho Blizzard Pin-Point sword that poked him in the back. He was out cold before he knew what hit him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Gary was nervously waiting at his desk. When was that detective going to be there with the will? He was so focused on his thoughts; he failed to notice the taller man in the room standing right behind him…

"Yo."

Gary jumped 3 feet in air, and then whirled around to face the detective, Ash Ketchum. "Ketchum. What the Hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"You gotta have a heart before you can have an attack." said Ash Smoothly, his expression remaining firm with the cigarette.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said Gary impatiently. "Do you have the will or not?"

"Yeah, I've got the will," answered Ash, briefly showing a bit of paper. "But the question is: do you have the way? 'Cause I can tell you right now that it ain't going to come cheap."

"You got a lot of guts coming up here by yourself." said Gary.

"Who said I was here by myself?" replied Ash.

* * *

What both Ash and Gary didn't know was that a still Unconscious Marowak Wakback was being dragged and shoved into the trunk of Ash's car by A Miss Delcatty Zel.

* * *

"Let me see the Will." Gary insisted, his Temper growing thin.

"I said I have it." Stated Ash he took a drink.

"I Said I Wanna See It Now!" growled Gary, grabbing the paper away from Ash's Coat pocket. But what he saw was not at all what he had expected. "'_Another looks like his mixed me up again_…?'" he read the lipstick-scrawled words on the paper. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" he asked, shoving the paper back at Ash.

"No, this is," Replied Ash, who had grabbed whine-bottle from the mini bar. He gave it a few quick shakes, then popped the quirk off. After the Quirk hit Gary in the eye and the foamy mess was sprayed right in Gary's face, Ash gave him a swift right punch to the jaw, knocking the moviemaker down to the ground. "Now get up."

"What are you gonna do to me, Ketchum?!" wheezed Gary.

"I'm goning to listen to you spill your guts over the Cloverleaf scenario," said Ash. "It's the sad story of greed, sex, and murder. And the parts I don't like, I'm gonna edit out."

"You've got it all wrong," cried Gary. "I'm an movie maker, not a murderer!"

"Everybody's gotta have a hobby." With that said, he half-dragged the now terrified moviemaker to a nearby editing machine and stuffed his tie into it. Then Ash slowly began to turn it, causing Gary's face to be pulled dangerously close to the machine.

"Okay, okay!" yelled Gary. "Please stop! The truth is that I had a chance to sell my studio, but Cloverleaf wouldn't buy it unless Mr. Tajiri sold them his. But the stubborn bastard wouldn't sell, so I was just gonna blackmail Mr. Tajiri with a few pictures of him with the Bonehead's girlfriend! Just blackmail, Ketchum! I've been around Morphs all my life. I don't want to see them destroyed!"

This got Ash's attention. "Morphs destroyed?" he asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"If I tell you, I'm a dead man," muttered Gary.

"Your a dead man if you don't tell me." Snarled Ash, Making Gary's face move closer to Editing Machine.

"All right, all right," said Gary, taking a deep breath. "Unless you don't find the will by midnight tonight, Pokemorph Isle is gonna be land for the…"

Just then, Ash glanced at one of the pictures on the wall and began to panic. In the reflection of the glass, the detective saw a Barrel of a Gun. Suddenly, without thinking, he dropped Gary and dove under his desk.

"BANG!"

"GAHHACKK!!"

"BANG BANG!"

Then… nothing. Silence. Eerie silence. Ash slowly got out from under the desk. He braced himself for what he was going to see. The office was still in one piece. But in the middle of it all was what Unsettled Ash to no end. There, with his tie still caught in the editing machine, was the lifeless body of Gary Oak. There were three bloody and fatal Bullet holed placed in his back.

Just then, Ash heard something outside. He looked out the broken window, only to see a car with Delcatty Zel at the wheel.

A sick realization went over the detective. "MAROWAK!" he screamed, running out of the office.

* * *

Ash ran out to his car and jumped in, desperate to stay on the other car's trail. Zel was a good driver, but Ash was better. Throughout the whole chase he was somehow able to stay on Zel's trail. But then they came to a Bridge. The Morph kept on going, but Ash stopped cold.

He looked at the sign next to the Bridge as the other car drove away. The white letters shimmered in her car's headlights: POKEMORPH ISLE.

Ash groaned. He hadn't been in there since… Richie's Death. There was no way he was going in now. Not now.

But as he stared at the Bridge, the gruesome image from Gary's corpse stuck in his mind. Morphs were going to be destroyed. He had to do something.

After taking a deep breath, Ash walked back to the car. He took out the gun under his coat and threw it onto the Shotgun seat. He then reached into the back seat and pulled out a small box. He opened the box and took out something she hadn't used in a long time.

It was another gun. But not just any gun. It was Richie's six shot Revolver. Ash continued to stare at the gun with a daze. It was like Richie was still here.

"_Ash Ketchum!"_ Richie's Spirit spoke while Ash's eyes never left the gun. _"Long time no see. Where've you been?"_

"Drunk and Wasted."

"_Looks like it. You feelin' Lucky?"_

"I think so." Said Ash out load as he loaded the last bullet in the Revolver. Placing the gun in his Arm Holster, he jumped back into his car and floored it. Making sure Zel didn't get away.


End file.
